Lowdown (SG)
"I'm bringing you in. And I don't need your cooperation." LOWDOWN is despicable, even by mercenary standards. He'll take the dirty jobs that even low-level thugs think themselves too good for. However, the level of his skills usually lands him jobs that no one else can handle. A bounty hunter by trade, he has an open-ended contract with GI Joe. He is skilled with all manner of rifles, and takes a perverse pleasure in annihilating soft targets with high-calibre weapons. Among his favorites are his CheyTac Intervention and his Barret M107. He's even been known to field experimental weaponry. Lowdown has a keen interest in technology, particularly anything that will make his job easier. There are even rumors that he's had surgical experimentation to improve his eyesight and his hearing. He's a very skilled hunter and trapper, and very few people can claim to have evaded him once he's been contracted to hunt them down. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: Lowdown traveled to the TFUniverse and successfully infiltrated the Pit. However, Scarlett and Duke became aware he is not the "real" Lowdown, and interfered with his operations. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2010 Jan 09 - SG: Back In Town To: G.I. Joe From: Lowdown Subj: Contract Availability :Well, it looks like your team's been /busy./ You've managed to capture a junky and a loser, and managed to lose a transforming car. Good job. Fortunately for you, General, my contracts just opened up. You just let me know what you want done, hand me that blank check, and I'll be happy to do it. You've got my number. Don't be a stranger, now! ::-Lowdown January 10 - Cabin Fever Feb 06 - SG - Weirdness To: GI Joe Command From: Lowdown Subj: Possible Metaphysical Weirdness :So I was out in the Nevada Desert, hunting down some info on Slipstream, when I spotted some... crazy broken glass thing in the middle of the desert. I actually walked right through it and into what I figure is a different desert. But the same desert. And Guess who I saw there? None other than Spike Freakin' Witwicky. Except he was healthy, smart, and not addicted to drugs. It musta been some alternate world, 'cause over there the president is some guy named Dunham, and the transforming robots actually have some city out in the desert. I'll leave the coordinates where I found the window. I really hope this isn't just my neural implants malfunctioning... April 26 - Back in the Saddle...Again Time for Scarlett to get back in the saddle, and get to work. Things have gone to hell, and there are infiltrators in the Pit, and she is not too happy about it... Time to fix it. This is from Scarlett's POV, and ends when she heads to her Quarters to get some sleep. April 29 - Red to the Rescue The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! August 17 - Meeting of the Outcasts Over Kill calls for a 'meeting of the outcasts' in a bar outside of Las Vegas. Category:2010 Players Created and played by Dean. References ---- Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:SG-GI Joe Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:US Marines